


Blame It On The Drink

by Merrinpippy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Knights - Freeform, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornalot, assume they're both of age, but not in a bad way, pretend season 5 just didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrinpippy/pseuds/Merrinpippy
Summary: For once, Merlin doesn't have to accompany Arthur to his diplomatic meeting, and instead he heads to the tavern with the knights and meets someone he doesn't quite expect. But he isn't complaining. (Much.)





	Blame It On The Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Pornalot last year which is why it's so short, though I have gone over it again and added stuff when I thought it was lacking. It's been sitting in my files for a while but I do think there needs to be more Merdred fic out there so it would be remiss of me not to publish it. :p

Merlin didn’t know how the knights had done it, but for once he was on the other side of the door while Arthur attended his diplomatic meeting. Doubtless, it would go on for some time, even though they had started it in the evening in the hopes that its participants would want to wrap it up to get to bed. Well, as of right now it didn’t matter to Merlin in the slightest. Grinning, he allowed himself to be dragged by Gwaine, along with the other knights, into the nearest tavern.

Gwaine sat them down around a table, putting himself at the head, and with all the seriousness he could conjure told them that he had another quest to embark on.

“A quest to get you laid, you mean?” Percival asked, raising his eyebrows knowingly.

The knights laughed or agreed respectively, and Merlin didn’t hide his smile at Gwaine’s attempt to ignore them. He made them wait for an explanation like a good storyteller, but once served, Gwaine confirmed their suspicions in a conspiratorial tone which had most of them rolling their eyes. 

“Just look over there by the bar,” Gwaine insisted, directing their attention to the man with the curly brown hair, purple scarf and leather everything else, whose face was turned away from them. “That man is the most sought after in the city, I swear. No, honestly, I’ve been watching and it’s true! Just, just  _ look _ .” 

Merlin and the knights were admittedly skeptical until, at Gwaine’s instruction, they watched the man turn away not one, not two, but  _ five  _ women who tried to flirt with him despite the presence of his companions- who looked, Merlin thought, like a group of rowdy bandits. Their dedication was... well, helping Gwaine’s story. 

The stranger was just not interested. Which of course made them (and Gwaine) want him more. 

It quickly became a game, with the knights discussing how best to take the stranger to bed. Percival outed himself as surprisingly dirty with a few choice suggestions involving both his sword and his  _ sword _ , though Gwaine unsurprisingly took the cake with a carefully placed suggestion about, well, cake. Merlin, on the other hand, used the copious amounts of alcohol he was drinking as an excuse not to contribute.

But it  _ was  _ just a game. 

… At first.

And then the scariest of the stranger’s group were pulled away, leaving the supposedly handsome stranger with only two less scary friends.

_ Then  _ the knights plotted in earnest. In the end they couldn’t unanimously decode what would get the stranger to like them, so instead they decided on something simple: they would whisk the friends away, and the designated seducer would implement their own strategy. Elyan volunteered for the former, more interested in watching than actually taking part. Lancelot, too. But before Gwaine announced just who would be bedding the stranger-

“I’ll do it,” Merlin said, with a somewhat drink-induced grin. 

Gwaine spluttered, indignant that he would not be able to add this man to his ever-growing list of conquests, but the other knights laughed and decided to humour him. Elyan and Lancelot took their places and soon, the stranger was alone. 

Undeterred by the knights’ amusement, Merlin sidled up to the stranger, now sitting alone at the bar. But then the stranger turned to look at him, and Merlin’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Merlin?” 

_ “Mordred?”  _

The handsome stranger that everyone wanted to bang was  _ Mordred,  _ and Merlin was one step away from an existential crisis, because apparently now  _ he  _ wanted to bang Mordred too. This was definitely something he’d blame on the drink.

“It’s been so long…” Mordred murmured, distracting Merlin from his inner thoughts. He looked Merlin up and down, very deliberately, pausing at the small amount of muscle Merlin had managed to attain, the filling out of his cheeks, and the blush that had just bloomed there. “You’ve grown since we last met,” Mordred said softly.

_ “I’ve  _ grown?” Merlin replied incredulously, though it sounded more like a whine, and his blush deepened when Mordred’s eyebrows rose.

“Merlin…” Mordred trailed off, sounding amused. “How much have you had to drink?” 

“Gods, too much,” Merlin groaned. Mordred only laughed. 

“It suits you,” Mordred said, lowering his voice into a husky whisper that had Merlin stifling a moan. He clutched onto Mordred’s arm to ground himself, but that only prompted Mordred to cup his cheek with his other hand, and the contact went straight to Merlin’s cock. 

“I thought you didn’t like the girls hitting on you?” Merlin protested weakly. 

“The key factor there being that they were girls. You, on the other hand…” Mordred shifted in his seat nonchalantly, grinding his knee into Merlin’s crotch and exacerbating the problem. Merlin shivered as Mordred leaned over and breathed into his ear; “I think I’ll retire to my room. Would you care to join me?” 

Merlin moaned, and Mordred took it for the answer it was. 

Merlin took in nothing of their surroundings as Mordred led him to his room, a fact that he would surely berate himself for in the morning, but then  _ finally  _ they stumbled through the door, which slammed shut when Mordred’s eyes flashed gold. He proceeded to slam  _ Merlin  _ against said door and ravish his mouth with skill Merlin wouldn’t have imagined, and when Mordred pressed against him further, Merlin just dropped his head onto Mordred’s shoulder at the delicious friction it incited. 

A whispered spell on Mordred’s part had Merlin’s clothes sliding off of him, but when he lifted his head, the same had not happened to Mordred. Their eyes met, and the slightest hint of bashfulness from Mordred was all it took for Merlin to regain his spine.

“Oh really?” he purred. 

It was all the warning Mordred got before he was flying backwards onto the bed, pinned there with the smallest hand gesture. 

Instead of using a spell, Merlin removed Mordred’s clothes by hand, mapping out the druid’s skin with heavy fingers as he did so, and making Mordred whine at the touch. Once Mordred was fully unclothed, Merlin took his time tracing the area around Mordred’s cock. A kitten lick to the slit had Mordred mewling and struggling against Merlin’s bonds, and the bed gave a loud creak in protest of Mordred’s magical attempts to release himself. 

_ “Please, Emrys,”  _ Mordred begged. 

Merlin was merciful, relatively, tugging at his own erection as he wet his lips for Mordred’s. He lavished it with his tongue, bobbing up and down, and Mordred’s beautiful cries of pleasure had him squeezing the base of his own cock to stop himself from coming undone right there. But Mordred took advantage of Merlin’s lapse in concentration to free free himself and tug Merlin up by the hair, kissing him desperately on the mouth. 

Though unrestrained, Merlin would not allow Mordred to flip them over.

“You are  _ mine  _ tonight,” he growled into Mordred’s mouth, and rocked his hips so their cocks thrust against each other every time without fail, not allowing either of them a reprieve until Merlin’s toes curled and they came one after the other, his name on Mordred’s lips and a wrecked moan on Merlin’s own. 

Exhausted and unwilling to move more than he had to, Merlin muttered a spell for headaches rather than conjure up water, and he fell asleep in Mordred’s arms immediately after. 

When he awoke, the room was bathed in a comfortable gold, and after Merlin blinked a few times the image of Mordred lying across from, soft and uncovered, became very clear. Mordred smiled.

“Now let’s see what happens when we’re sober.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment or find me on tumblr @merrinpippy :)


End file.
